


Three Sides Of Parchment

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [182]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: James Sirius does his brother a favour.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [182]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 41





	Three Sides Of Parchment

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 48. _I'll do it for you._
> 
> Something a little different today. There's nothing in the rules about the love not being between two siblings.  
> ❤

Albus was feeling annoyed. “Three sides of parchment,” he complained to his brother bitterly, “about the magical properties of bloody Shrivelfigs! Due tomorrow! I swear Professor Longbottom has it in for me personally.”

“It shouldn’t take too long,” Jamie consoled. “A couple of hours in the library? I’ll lend you my copy of _Goshawks Guide_ if you like.”

Albus bit his lip. “Thanks,” he said. “But it’s just I- I promised Scorp I’d go with him to the Astronomy Tower. He’s been a bit upset and-” 

“Tell you what,” Jamie said. “ _I’ll_ do it for you. I owe you one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
